1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit memory which can be used as a read only memory, a random access memory, and the like, and more specifically to such a memory whose word length can be selected in accordance with selection of a code mask.
2. Description of the related art
With a recent development of microcomputers, a integrated circuit memory such as a read only memory (ROM), a random access memory (RAM) and the like is forced to shift from N words of 8 bits to N words of 16 bits and further to N words of 32 bits. At present, however, all the types of memory structures are still much in commercial demand. In compliance with the demand, makers have to prepare all the types of memory structures. For the purpose, the makers must design a memory for each required memory structure. Otherwise, it is necessary to prepare a memory adapted such that the memory structure can be modified from external terminals. However, the former method needs a large steps of design processes and a variety of memories must be inevitably prepared, so that the efficiency of production will be low and at the same time the memories are expensive. On the other hands, the latter method is not practical since the number of the terminals is limited.